Daily Digs- Sleepover Surprise
by hatchet.chef
Summary: DAILY DIGS


"Oh yeah it's Friday!" Lindsay cheers.

"Finally!" Dakota cheers.

"Schools out for the weekend and there's nothing to do except pee in jars." Gwen face palms.

"I got my books." Noah smiles.

"Why don't the 4 of us have a sleepover?"

"I love sleepovers!" Dakota agrees.

"I'm in." Gwen approves.

"Sure. As long as I can bring my Twilight books." Noah agrees.

"Alright it's agreed! Sleepover my house!" Lindsay cheers.

"Woot! Party!" Dakota dances.

"Do you guys have whipcream and a feather?" Gwen asks.

"No why?" Lindsay asks.

"No reason.."Gwen says.

Gwen and Noah walk to Lindsay and Dakotas house.

"Chef they can sleepover right?" Lindsay asks.

"Chef isn't home." Dakota says.

"Neither is Leshawna." Lindsay says grinning.

"YAY! That means we can play truth or dare!" Dakota cheers.

"Let me tell Tyler to come over." Lindsay says texting Tyler.

Tyler texts back.

"Tyler is on his way!" Lindsay cheers.

Tyler knocks on Lindsay door 5 minutes later.

Lindsay lets him in.

"Are you sleeping over?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah!" Tyler says excited.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"So who wants to play truth or dare?" Gwen asks.

Everyone agrees.

"I'll start." Gwen says.

"Lindsay t or d?" Gwen asks.

"Dare." Lindsay winks.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with Tyler." Gwen winks.

Lindsay and Tyler look at eachother.

"Challenge accepted." Lindsay says.

Lindsay and Tyler get locked up inside the closet.

Lindsay and Tyler make out for 7 minutes.

"I'm scared of Gwens dares." Dakota says.

"Me too." Noah agrees.

Lindsay and Tyler come out of the closet.

"Happy Gwen?" Lindsay asks.

"Just as much as you." Gwen says with a trollface.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"Noah truth or dare?" Lindsay asks.

"Hmm. Since you're not Gwen i'll pick dare." Noah says.

"Uh..crap. Gwen help me." Lindsay demands.

"I dare Noah to kiss Dakota on the lips." Gwen says.

"Wow this is kinky, I like it." Tyler says drinking apple juice.

"Uh.." Noah stutters.

"Just do it you retard." Lindsay says.

"Fine.." Noah says nervously.

"Wow you guys.." Dakota face palms.

Noah kisses Dakota.

Dakota siightly blushes.

"Ok. Now that's done, Tyler truth or dare?" Noah asks.

"Truth." Tyler picks.

"Is it true that you also like men?" Noah asks.

"Fuck no." Tyler denies.

"Gwen truth or dare?" Tyler asks.

"Dare!" Gwen says.

"I dare you to kiss Noah." Tyler says.

Noah grabs his bag.

"I'm out." Noah says leaving.

Noah slams the door.

Gwen flips off Noah.

"Ok. Gwen I guess you have a free pass. Pick someone." Tyler shrugs.

"There's not suposed to be free passes in t or d." Cari says climbing in from the window.

"What the hell." Lindsay says turning around.

Izzy and Heather come inside after Cari.

"How did you find our house?" Dakota asks.

"I have my ways." Cari winks.

"Anyways Tyler I need your help." Cari says.

"Eh but I want to spend time with my girlfriend." Tyler says putting his arm around her.

"You always do. You do know you have to spend time with other people. Unless you want to be a little pussy." Cari insults.

"Ok. What do you need help with?" Tyler asks.

"I just need your help. Follow me." Cari leads.

Tyler follows Cari along with Izzy and Heather.

Cari shuts the door.

"Great. Were the only ones." Lindsay sighs.

"I find it funny how Noah won't kiss me but he'll kiss you. Hmm.." Gwen says looking at Lindsay.

"Oh." Lindsay winks.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"You know, maybe he likes you?" Gwen asks.

"Of course he likes me! Were all friends right! Duh." Dakota says.

"No Dakota. Not like that." Lindsay says.

"OH MY GOD HE HATES ME?" Dakota panics.

"No." Lindsay nods.

"Kay.. are you guys trying to confuse me?" Dakota asks.

"No. You do that on your own." Gwen facepalms.

"Yay me!" Dakota claps.

Lindsay and Gwen shrug.

"I wonder what Cari needed Tyler for.." Lindsay wonders.

"Maybe she needed him to change a lightbulb!"Dakota guesses.

"Why would...nevermind." Gwen facepalms.

"I wanna follow them." Lindsay says.

"Me too." Gwen agrees.

"I want a smoothie." Dakota says.

Chef barges in with Leshawna.

"HEY YALL! CAN YALL GIVE ME A FAVOR?" Chef asks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Stay here and make sure that nobody robs us." Leshawna demands.

Chef and Leshawna run off.

"But wait!" Lindsay says.

"Great! Now were stuck here." Dakota complains.

"It's not all bad...it could be worse." Gwen shrugs.

Chris climbs in from the window.

"Hey Chris!" Dakota waves.

"I need your help to break up with Cari." Chris says.

"Yeah! She's going to get what she deserves!" Lindsay says.

"If Chris and Cari break up, then Cari would have to be nice to us and kiss our asses." Gwen figures.

"You should dump her! She's so rude!" Dakota says.

"Where is she now?" Chris asks.

"I have no clue." Gwen shrugs.

"I'm right here." Cari says knocking down the door.

Izzy and Heather have Tyler in handcuffs.

"What is Chris doing here?" Cari asks rudely.

"Why do you care?" Chris asks.

"Because you're my boyfriend. As my boyfriend you have to do everything and anything I say. No if, ands ,or buts!" Cari demands.

"Then I guess i'm not your boyfriend anymore. Were done." Chris says.

"Burn." Lindsay says snapping her fingers.

"You can't break up with me. You don't have my permission to!" Cari yells.

"I don't need it. Bitch." Chris says.

"TAKE THAT!" Tyler yells.

"But! I love you!" Cari cries.

"Cool. I love me too." Chris says giving her a thumbs up.

"GRR! Fine were over!" Cari says walking out of Lindsays house.

"Thanks." Chris says waving.

"Well someone is mad." Dakota says.

"I'm going to try to calm her down." Heather sighs.

"Me too." Izzy agrees.

"Unless you guys want to have a party?" Lindsay asks.

Heather and Izzy turn around.

"..Maybe.." Heather says.

"Come on! It's not like Cari would be their for you guys if you were heartbroken." Chris says.

Heather and Izzy look at eachother and smile.

"Were in!" Izzy and Heather both say.

Lindsay turns on the radio.

"I'm texting Noah to come over!" Dakota says.

"Ooo lala!" Gwen teases.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Nothing." Gwen says nudging her.

"Kay. He said he'll be right over." Dakota says putting her phone away.

Chris grabs a beer and drinks.

Lindsay runs up to Chris and tackles him.

"You shit." Lindsay says smacking him.

"What did I do?" Chris asks.

"Did you know that it's illigal to drink underage! Also, this is Chefs beer! He's going to think me or Dakota drank it!" Lindsay explains.

"And?" Chris asks.

"Just don't drink beer!" Lindsay says.

Chris rolls his eyes.

Lindsay takes the beer and throws it away.

"Fun killer." Chris teases.

Heather gets a text.

"Oh I really hate to leave but Cari texted me and I need to go with her." Heather sighs.

"Why do you always take orders from Cari? You're your own person. You don't need to be her puppet." Lindsay says.

"I know but if I do that, she'll kill me." Heather says worried.

Heather leaves.

"Thank goodness I didn't get a text." Izzy says reliefed.

Izzy's phone beeps.

"Nevermind. I need to with Cari and Heather. See you guys later!" Izzy sighs.

"See you later puppet!" Lindsay teases.

Izzy leaves.

Noah walks in.

"Sorry i'm late. What did I miss?" Noah asks.

"Everything." Lindsay says.

Noah shrugs.

Chef and Leshawna enter the house.

"What da hell?" Leshawna says.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Lindsay asks.

"Hell no. Leshawna and I want our fun. Unless yall going to listen to some loud concert music." Chef says.

"Ohhh I see." Gwen winks.

Gwen gets up and does oppa gangman style dance.

"Goodbye!" Gwen says walking out dancing.

"I think life hates me for a reason." Noah sighs.

"Aww it's ok Noah." Dakota says.

Dakota hugs him.

"Off." Noah says pushing her off.

"Hey! That was mean!" Dakota complains.

"I don't hug people." Noah denies.

"You hugged me yesterday! And your eyes were closed!" Dakota says.

"HA! If only Maury were here.." Lindsay says grabbing popcorn.

"I better go now." Tyler sighs.

"Aww. Bye Tyler!" Lindsay says hugging him.

Tyler kisses Lindsay on the cheek and leaves.

"Uhm. Hush Dakota." Noah says quietly.

"Kay." Dakota says.

"I'll leave with you Tyler." Noah says following.

"Don't pull any gay moves or crap." Tyler says leaving.

"I won't. Retard." Noah facepalms leaving.

"Well my party is over." Lindsay sighs.

"It's okay! Chris is still here!" Dakota cheers.

"Chris you need to leave." Lindsay demands.

"Whatever. See you guys around." Chris says exiting from the window.

Lindsay shuts the window.

"At least he's smart enough to dump Cari." Lindsay teases.

"Haha yeah!" Dakota says playing with her hair.

"I'm going to bed. You should too. It's like 11p.m" Lindsay says tired.

"I promise i'll be right there! Just let me get a glass of water." Dakota begs.

"Fine." Lindsay says going to her bedroom.

Lindsay shuts the door.

Dakota looks around.

Dakota goes to her backyard and sees Chris.

"Finally. I thought you were going to ditch." Chris teases.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dakota says rolling her eyes.

"So." Chris says pulling Dakota towards him.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asks.

"This." Chris says putting his hand down Dakotas back.

"Uh. What the fuck?" Dakota asks.

"Shh." Chris says about to kiss her.

Dakota covers her mouth.

"No. Sorry." Dakota says worried.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Cause.. it would be wrong. You just got done with breaking up with Cari." Dakota sighs.

"So? I hated every second of our relationship." Chris admits.

"Oh..well i'm sorry." Dakota says.

"I'll only forgive you, if you kiss me." Chris winks.

"But.. I don't like you..like that." Dakota says.

"Let me guess, it's Noah. He'll never like you. Just give up. Why would you want an expired cheeseburger when you can have a fresh hotdog." Chris explains.

"Well maybe if I told Noah.." Dakota wonders.

"He'll laugh in your face or throw up. Believe me. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Chris asks.

"No,...I guess your right." Dakota sighs.

"Of course i'm right. Noah wouldn't give a shit about who you like or dated. Oh wait, he doesn't like you, now does he? Hmm?" Chris teases.

"Are you done insulting me?" Dakota asks.

"Eh..I think so." Chris teases.

Dakota giggles.

"Do you want to date?" Chris asks.

"I guess so." Dakota nods.

"I thought so." Chris says.

Chris pulls Dakota closer to her.

Chris kisses her.

Dakota kisses back.

"Isn't that better?" Chris asks.

"Uh..I really have to go." Dakota rushes.

Dakota fast walks back into her house.

Chris shrugs and leaves.

"That was awhile to drink water." Lindsay says drinking water.

"I'm dating Chris..."Dakota admits.

Lindsay spits out the water.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Lindsay says.

"Nothing.." Dakota says hiding under her bed.

"Are you really dating Chris?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah...and we kissed.."Dakota says softly.

"Dude. I'm totally fine with that and all but Cari is going to kill you." Lindsay shrugs.

"No she won't! She can't bring weapons to school!" Dakota says worried.

"I'm glad you too are dating, honestly, but I don't think Cari would like that.." Lindsay explains.

"Oh well that's her problem." Dakota says going to bed an tugging her pillow.

"I guess so." Lindsay shrugs.

"Good night sis!" Dakota says.

"Goodnight!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay turns off the lights.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Leshawna screams from the background.

Lindsay tosses Dakota earplugs.

Lindsay and Dakota both put on their earplugs and sleep.


End file.
